


Otter You Doing

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is not amused, Dean thinks Castiel's little otter friends are cute, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Otter Gabriel, Otter Lucifer, Otter Michael, Otters, Sam is a little bit of a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m serious, Dean,” Cas hisses. “For whatever reason, my brothers decided to turn themselves into otters and they’ve been... Menacing me all day. When I woke up, Michael and Lucifer were eating my slippers, and Gabriel was eating my hair, and then they wouldn’t let me shower and then they wouldn’t let me take my post-shower power-nap which you know I need, and then Gabriel climbed into my pants and bit me and- This isn’t funny, Dean!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otter You Doing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at that time of morning when otter puns seem like a good idea: Sea a.m.

Castiel storms into the room carrying an armful of otters. That armful turns out to be no more than two when he deposits them none-too-gently on the kitchen table. The otters make a beeline for Sam’s salad, but the tallest Winchester is too shocked to stop them because _there are otters in his salad._

 

Then Cas pulls one squirmy otter out of his pants and Dean chokes on his breakfast. “Cas, why was there an otter in your pants?”

 

Castiel glares at the otter. “Because he thinks it’s funny,” he growls.

 

“Oooookay?” Dean rolls his eyes and returns to his eggs because it is _far_ to early to be dealing with Cas and his new animal obsession right now. He’s vaguely unsettled by the lack of noise and as Cas continues his staring contest with the otter that had been in his pants a few moments ago, it hits him. “Where’s Mike? And Luce? And Gabe?”

 

“On the table,” Cas deadpans.

 

Dean chuckles. “Aw, you named your little otter friends after your big brothers! That’s adorable. Sammy never named anything after me.”

 

“I’m serious, Dean,” Cas hisses. “For whatever reason, my brothers decided to turn themselves into otters and they’ve been... _Menacing_ me all day. When I woke up, Michael and Lucifer were _eating_ my slippers, and Gabriel was eating my hair, and then they wouldn’t let me shower and then they wouldn’t let me take my post-shower power-nap which you _know_ I need, and then Gabriel climbed into my pants and _bit_ me and- This isn’t funny, Dean!”

 

Dean grins. “This is _hilarious,_ ” he corrects.

 

“How do you know they’re Mike and Luce and Gabe anyway?” Adam asks, picking up one of the otters by its tail. “I mean, this one looks sort of like Mike, but-” The otter bites him and he drops it in his lap. “Lucifer, then.”

 

“They showed me their wings,” Cas responds. “And their halos. And then they started flying around my head and singing Beethoven.”

 

“You can’t sing Beethoven,” Sam interjects. “It’s instrumental.”

 

“You’re right. They weren’t singing it. They were _screeching_ it, in my face, when I was _trying_ to sleep.”

 

Lucifer lets out an ear-splitting screech as if to demonstrate. Adam winces. “There’s gotta be something we can do,” he mumbles.

 

“There is,” Cas responds. “You and Sam can look after them while Dean does whatever I ask of him until I stop wanting to commit fratricide, and hopefully by then they’ll have gotten bored of being otters.”

 

He storms off and Dean follows for fear of what will happen if he doesn’t. Seven seconds later, the otters disappear and the screaming begins.

 

“GABRIEL, YOU CANNOT USE MY UNDERWEAR AS A HAMMOCK; THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, LUCIFER. NO, NO, NO, MICHAEL, PLEASE DON’T PEE ON MY SHOES, I’M BEGGING YOU!” 


End file.
